Of Angels and Condoms
by Doctor Dark
Summary: After an argument with Sammy and between cases, Dean is left alone. Just when he finds a suitable way to spend his time, he is interrupted by an Angel with a question. Destiel, Smut. Also Gabe/Sammy
1. Of Angels and Comdoms

_**It all started with a Condom...**_

* * *

It was a rainy Friday afternoon. Dean and Sam Winchester had stopped off in a little town in the middle of nowehere to take a quick break while they figured out what to do next. On the way there, Sam and Dean had a little argumetn about nothing in particular and Sam had left the motel room and gone out to some local bars. Dean would've followed him to make sure he was okay but they had already dealt with something of the supernatural in this town so he doubted there was another.

So he had just stayed in and waited. He was looking through various newspaper websites for anything that was worth checking out next but had eventually gotten bored of it when he found nothing. He exited the websites and cracked his knuckles together with a smirk on his (ruggedly handsome if you asked him) features before typing into Google the name of a porno website he knew of.

"Hey Dean, I-"

"Cas!" Dean jumped, slamming the laptop screen closed and almost falling off his chair. "I was just about to call your feathery ass down here." He said, faking pleasant surprise.

Cas frowned. "You were?"

"Yeah, didn't you miss me?" Dean said, leaving back against the table, covering the laptop with his elbow.

"It's only been a few days." He deadpanned, wondering why Dean had shut his laptop so quickly. "What was on the screen that was so interesting before?"

"Oh, just, y'know... Research." He lied.

"Researching what?"

"Cas, we're hunters. I'm researching for a case."

"Oh." He paused as if taking the information in. "Find anything?"

"100 missing fucking Dalmatian puppies Cas, what do you care?"

"Because I was told to follow your orders to test your leadership under battlefield conditions. I told you that already though so I just thought I'd ask." He went quiet and looked around the room.

Dean's eyes followed him. "Why are you here Cas?"

"Um... Well I..." He paused for a second. "I have something I wanted to ask you about."

"Well spit it out."

He paused again before nodding and looking straight at Dean. "This morning I was taking a walk and I passed one of your medical shops. They were giving these out for free and handed me one but I don't know what it is... And I was hoping that you would tell me."  
He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a... Condom packet.

"Nuh-uh, no such luck sunshine." He said too quickly "Ask one of your angel friends. And hey, what were you doing 'taking a walk' anyway? I thoughed angel's just poofed themselves everywhere." Dean made what he thought was a poofing gesture with his hands.

"I was bored and needed to stretch my legs." He pointed to the window then looked back at Dean. "Why can't you say? I've seen you with these things before."

"You've seen- what?" Dean stood up now, walking across the room ten turning back to face Cas. "You've been watching me have sex? You perverted little bastard."

"No." Cas looked straight into Dean's eyes. "I meant, I've seen them in your wallet before as you paid for things before... They're used in sex?"

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Contraception Cas, they stop a woman getting pregnant."

Cas frowned again. "But how?" Dean sighed heavily.

Looking up at the ceiling and pinching the bridge of his nose, dean muttered 'I can't believe I'm doing this' then he sighed and looked at Cas again. "They go, over the dick." he said, cringing, "and they stop," another wince, "the _sperm_ from... _Getting in_." It looked like the words had caused dean physical pain.

"Are you in pain Dean?"  
"What? No. Yes. Stop talking."

"Why? Well anyway, I was hoping that you would show me how to put one on?"  
"Ha!" Dean snorted, then he realised the angel was serious. "No, Cas. No."  
"Why not Dean?" Cas shot back, raising a curious eyebrow.  
Dean stared at him incredulously and with wide eyes, "Coz it's your dick Cas."  
"You can use yours if you want to." Cas said, oblivious to how uncomfortable the conversation had become.

"Isn't this something you can ask one of your angel buddies."  
"Why? Does this make you uncomfortable?"

"Yes Cas." Dean said exasperated, raising his voice. "This makes me uncomfortable."  
"Is it because I'm also a man?"  
"Yes Cas, it's because you're a dude." Dean said bluntly, sitting down on one of the beds. His eyes opened wide, seemingly suddenly what a bed was and getting up to move to the other side of the room.

"I fail to see how that is an issue." Cas said as he walked toward Dean smirking, wait, smirking? Was Dean seeing right? Nope. Definitely not. This was Cas.  
"Um, Cas?" Deans voice was suddenly high pitched, and it didn't help to think he sounded like a girl.  
"You didn't answer." Cas said as he walked even closer.  
"Cas what are you-" Dean tried to bring voice back to normal, but ended up with it a little lower than before. "-What are you doing?"  
Cas said nothing as Dean backed up against the wall. He placed his hand on the wall by Dean's head and leaned down to him. "Does it truly bother you Dean?"

Dean thought his eyes would simply fall out their sockets if he opened his eyes any wider. He'd certainly seen stranger things happen.  
He didn't realise how close Cas was until their faces were litterally centimetres apart.  
Dean's heart was thumping too fast and he was sure it was about to burst out of his chest.

Cas looked down at Deans lips then moved his he'd closer and brushed his own against them.  
"But Cas," Dean's hands pushed lightly against Cas's chest. "You can't do this, you're an Angel."  
"What does that have to do with any of this?" Cas frowned, his smirk disappearing and being replace with confusion.  
"You can't have sex." Cas just raised an eyebrow. "They won't let you back up. You'll fall."

"Cas..." Dean breathed softly, leaning into him, their lips almost touching again. They were close enough that they could feel the other's breath against their lips and share the heat coming off them.

"Dean..." Cas whispered in his deep voice, moving a hand to clasp one of Deans while the other stayed on the wall. "I want you to show me."  
Dean grunted an affirmative and crushed their lips back together, kissing Cas fiercely.

Cas let Deans hand go and pushed him up against the wall fully, moving his knee to rest inbetween Deans's legs and against his crotch.

One of Dean's hands was at Cas's back, while the other fisted in his hair, keeping their bodies close and their kiss hard.

While they kissed, Cas moved his hands down from the wall until they rested on Dean's chest, running his fingers lightly over the human's nipples through his shirt.

Dean moaned into Cas's mouth, stretching his arm further round Cas, who moaned back at him.  
After a few moments, they parted for a second and Cas opened his eyes to look at Dean. "So... To the bed?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

Dean just dragged him along and threw him down on it, crawling over him and reuniting their mouths once again.

Cas grunted in surprise but smiled as he kissed Dean fiercely while shrugging off his overcoat.  
Dean helped him eagerly.

He ripped Cas's shirt open, buttons going everywhere, and attached his mouth to his neck, sucking and kissing the soft skin.  
Cas groaned Pleasantly, lifting his chest up slightly into Dean's touch as he completely disregarded his coat and now shirt.

"Cas" Dean moaned, the hand he was not supporting himself on roamed down to Cas's pants, pulling them down quickly, then rubbing the celestial coc.k they revealed.

"Ahh! Dean...!" Cas moaned louder, unconsciously thrusting himself into Dean's hand.

Dean grinned and rubbed harder, aware this could be Cas's first time. He then let go to pull his own pants to his knees and begin to prepare Cas, sucking a finger and pressing it to his hole.  
"ahh! hey Dean wait a sec!" Cas said as he held up his hands to hold Dean. "This is... Um. I mean, this is my..." he trailed off and blushed slightly ad he glanced away from the man above him.  
"I know."  
"You do...?" Cas looked generally surprised then lay back down. "Okay then."  
"Cas, it's okay." Dean said reassuringly, kissing the Angel's cock with a cheeky smile. "I promise to be gentle."  
"I know. I trust you Dean." Cas shot him a reassuring smile.  
Dean kept their eyes locked as he slowly pushed his finger in, which caused the angel to hum slightly and clench his fists at the odd feeling.

Dean waited for this confirmation to keep moving. He slowly moved this finger in and out and then side to side, stretching enough room for his second finger to comfortably fit.

"H-hurry up Dean. I need you in me..." Cas groaned and thrust his hips slightly as if to make a point.

Dean grinned again, pleased to see Cas giving into more human needs. He made quicker work then of preparing Cas before lining himself up with the angel's hole. He was just about to push in when Cas stopped him.  
"Wait... What about the... Device to stop pregnancy?"

"Cas, we're both dudes. Unless there's something you're not telling me." Dean gave him a look.

"Dean I've never done this before, I... Don't know." Cas gave Dean an unsure look.  
"Um, well I suppose we could do it anyway." Dean said, reaching over to get the condom. Cas watched curiously as dean put it.  
Moments later, dean was lined up again and pushed slowly into Cas.

"Aahh!" Cas cried, gripping the sheets either side of him as he felt Dean enter him.

Dean held his breath as he moved in, and waited for Cas to adjust before moving more. As he continued his movements, he snaked one hand behind Cas's back and used it to hold their torsos together and slightly off the bed to give a better angle. As dean rolled his hips to Cas's, he kissed him.

"Mmh, Dean...!" Cas wrapped his legs tentatively around Deans waist and cupped his face as they kissed.

"Uh, Cas." Dean grunted, breaking his promise and thrusting hard into him.

"AH-HAH!" Cas rolled his head back onto the bed behind, gasping and moaning as Dean thrust hard into him. He wasn't sure if this counted as Deans being gentle, but he was certain that he liked the feeling of being so close to the hunter and didn't want it to stop.

Dean gripped Cas's hips tightly, getting lost in the feeling.  
"D-Dean! I feel strange... Uhh!" Cas moaned, feeling a warm sensation down below that felt like the need to releave himself.

"That's a good thing Cas."

"Its like I'm- like I'm about to blow!" He whinned pleasantly.

Dean chuckled but continued his pace.  
"Oh... Dean!" Cas clentched his fists tighter in the seers as Dean continued to pound into him harder. After a few more minutes of that, Cas felt even more like he was going to burst, until he finally came over his and Deans chests with a loud cry of Dean's name.

It took Dean a little longer, and it was at the same moment that he cried Cas's name that the door opened.

* * *

**Review, Favourite, and Follow for chapter 2.**

_This is our first supernatural fic (Hopefully you can't tell) so reviews are extra loved. We wanna see if we're doing it right. (I promise there's more plot in the next chapter.)_

Doctor Dark


	2. It's not what it looks like!

"Hey Dean look I'm- what? What's... Is that...? What are you two doing!" Sam said as he walked through the door then turned around and shut his eyes.

The two were still on top of each other on the bed, trousers hanging round their knees and ankles. Cas's trench coat was still sprawled out beneath them, and Cas still had one sock on. "Sammy no, look around. _It's not what it looks like_."

"I'm curious Dean, what does it look like?"

"Sammy, I know it looks like we just had sex, but there's a perfectly logical explanation."

"So if we didn't have sex, then what was-"

"Shut up Cas. Please, just... Go out of the room a sec."

"Should I put my clothes on first?" Cas frowned and panted at the same time, still recovering from his late or'gasm. Damn, if it wasn't for Sam in the room, Dean mightve held Cas down for another round, but he didn't.

"Not you, you idiot."

"You know what Dean? I can't... See you later... Much later." And with that, Sam was out of the room, slamming the door on the way out.

"Did I say something wrong?" Cas asked, turning his head to look at Dean once again.

Once Sam had closed the door behind him, Dean's lips were on Cas's again. "We should definitely do this again sometime." He whispered, somewhat breathlessly, holding Cas's firm gaze.

"Id like that Dean." Cas whispered back, leaning up to capture his lips again for a moment then gently pushing him away and sitting up; pulling up his trousers and underwear before reaching for his shirt. "I think you need to talk to Sam though."

"Uh, yeah." Dean dressed himself, and handed the condom back to Cas. "Hey, take this with you."

"Yes Dean. I shall keep it as a souvenir."

"No don't- y'know what? Whatever floats your boat Cas."

Cas frowned but took it

"Ill be back soon. And I thank you for this." He patted his pocket then disappeared.

Dean took a breath and then winced as he opened the door. "Sammy, I can explain."

* * *

"Whats there to explain Dean?" Sam said as he walked past him back into the motel apartment. "I wasn't even aware you were gay!"

"What? I'm not gay!"

Sam gave him a look like he was an idiot. "Dean, you just had your dick in another guy, kinda gives a hint." he started to pace slightly.

"That doesn't make me _gay_."

"Fine, gay, bisexual, whatever. Point is, you still had sex with Castiel. Seriously, he's an angel of the Lord, Dean! God isn't exactly known for being all for that kind of thing. He might, I dunno, get kicked out of heaven or something for it. What were you thinking?" he paused for a second then groaned. "And it was on _my_ bed."

"It was closest. And it doesn't make me gay, because he's not even human. And hey, God wouldn't have given us all dicks if he didn't want us to use them." Dean gestured down frustrated.

"Okay, is it just Castiel then? I mean, why did you two-" he gestured to the bed. "In the first place?"

"I don't know, it just-" dean sighed and sat heavily down on the bed. "It just... Happened." He raised his hands and dropped them again in his lap.

"You didn't... Force yourself on him... did you?"

"What? No, Sammy I'm not that kind of guy. You know that." He said offended. "If anything, it was the other way round. He wanted me to show him how to- no, Nevermind. I'm going to sleep." He said, getting under the covers of Sam's bed.

Because of the mess left behind on Sam's bed, he didn't complain about Dean sleeping there now but didn't let the matter drop that quickly. He walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you mean 'show him'? Show him what? And what did you mean by it was the other way around?"

"Sammy, just... Go to bed."

He opened his mouth as if to say something then just shook his head and climbed into the other bed. "Whatever man." he murmured before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Cas." Balthazar greeted with open arms. "I _thrust_ you had a good time _down there_."

"I'm not sure I catch your meaning." Cas said and frowned as he came to a stop in front of the other angel.

"I said I trust you had a nice time down there."

"Oh, er, yes, it was great." He said vaguely then tried to walk away.

"Hey, _cum_ back. You love me really,"

Cas stopped but glared at Balthazar. "You know don't you."

"No, I must be in_dean_ial."

Cas blushed slightly, still maintaining the glare aswell. "Why were you watching us?"

"Nevermind that Cassy. I think it's great you've found yourself a toyboy. Although I must admit, I am a little jealous. I always thought we had something special."

"Very funny. Please don't though, next time."

"Oh, so there's going to be a next time! I'll be sure to bring the popcorn this time. And a drink, or I find my mouth gets incredibly dry."

Cas growled and walked over to him. "Balthazar I swear I'll-"

"Hey cool it guys."

Both of them turned to see Gabriel walking towards them. He stopped between the two with his arms folded and leant close to Balthazar while pointing at Cas. "Whats got his wings in a twist?"

"I think he's having a_ dean_mestic."

"You mean they, finally?" Gabriel grinned widely at Cas and shook his head. "Look at our Cassie, all grown up now that he's had his _fun_ with the big boy."

"Shut up… _assbutts_." Cas murmured and turned away before both Gabriel and Balthazar walked forward and placed their arms around Cas's shoulders which made him jump then internally groan.

"I don't know what's ruffled your feathers Castiel, but we mean no disrespect."

"No, we are happy it's finally happened."

"All, _Dean this_,"

"_Dean that_." They whined mockingly.

"Now you can finally shut up about him."

"Hey, I didn't go on and in about him before!"

"Awww, even he is blind to his love." Gabe grinned mischievously.

"Castiel, you are such a romantic."

"Yeah whatever." Cas said as he wriggled out of their grip. "I'm going back to earth."

"To see Dean in hope of another round?" Gabriel asked innocently. Only to earn another glare from Cas before he disappeared again.

"Sam will kill him." Balthazar said matter of factly.

"Yep." Gabriel smirked mysteriously then disappeared too.

Sam and dean were sleeping. Cas stood at the foot of the bed, watching Dean.

He glanced at Sam before moving round to the side of Deans bed and leaned in close to him.

Dean was sleeping peacefully.

So naturally, Cas decided to _gently_ shake him awake.

Dean sprang awake with a yell and grabbed the two arms shaking him. "Cas? What the hell?"

Sam had jumped up to, and was now sat bolt upright on the bed, revolver already in his hand.

"Um, good morning Dean. Sam." Cas said slowly, not really bothered by the gun as it couldn't kill him but a little stunned by the shock reaction - he had only meant to wake Dean up nicely.

"What are you doing? Were you... Watching me sleep?"

He blushed, remembering what Balthazar had said to him. "No, I just got here."

"Well," Dean sat up, "what are you doing here?"

"I." he paused, inwardly wincing at the conversation with his brothers then smiled at Dean. "I came to see you."

"Cas, it's the middle of the night." Dean said, running his hand down his face.

"Yes. I can see that."

"And humans need to sleep."

"Oh... Right, sorry, I forgot." Cas got off Deans bed and stood awkwardly by the side, rubbing his arm and looking at the floor.

"Go back to sleep Sammy." Dean said as he got up and stood to join Cas. Then he spoke to him in a voice too low for Sam to hear. "You could stay, if you'd like."

"And do what?" Cas asked in a hushed tone, sensing the need for Sam not to hear.

"I don't know, but... If you wanted to, you could."

"Could I... Lie in your bed with you?" He really hoped Gabriel and Balthazar weren't watching him right now.

"Dude, when you say it like that it just sounds,' dean shivered, "creepy."

Cas frowned then shook his head. "Okay then, can I 'sleep' with you?"

"Hey, I didn't say no." When Dean turned around, Sam was lying with his back to them. He got back under the covers and waited for Cas to join him.

Cas smiled then hoped in the bed, still fully clothed, and sat next to Dean. "Ill guard you while you sleep." he said with a cheesy grin.

Dean snorted. "Cas, I can take care of myself. "

Cas just raised an eyebrow then shrugged off his heavy overcoat and placed it carefully on the floor beside the bed before taking his tie off and placing it on the floor too. "I meant it as a kind gesture to ease your mind while you... Slept."

"I wasn't complaining." He closed his eyes and slowly he began to feel the clutches of sleep.

"I know you weren't." Cas said, starting to glance around the room as he sat there.

Just before he drifted back off, Dean took Cas's hand in his own in an effort to comfort the angel while he himself slept.

That small gesture made Cas smile as the hunter drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When morning finally came around, Cas was begging for either Dean to move or Sam not to wake up. Somehow, in his sleep, Dean had managed to climb on top of Cas so that his face was pressed into the Angel's chest, his arms bent at his sides to hold Cas and his legs sprawled either side of him. At first, he thought Dean had woken up and decided to try another round with him but had left him asleep when he saw the position Dean moved into. It actually looked quite adorable really, especially as Cas had wrapped his arms lightly around Dean so he didn't fall or move away suddenly.

Cas watched as he lifted his head, frowned then glanced up to look his in the eye. "Good morning Dean." he said quietly, not knowing if Sam had woken yet or not.

"Morning." He mumbled into Cas's chest before realizing he was laying on Cas.

"I trust you slept well?"

"Mmm" he moaned, rolling into his side.

Cas watched Dean as he rolled off of him with a blank stair, not really knowing what else to say or do.

"What are you doing here Cas?" He asked round a yawn.

"I asked if I could stay in your bed while you slept because I thought just standing and watching over you would be too creepy."

"But why are you here at all. Watching me sleep can't be interesting."

"Better than being mocked." He muttered under his breath before shrugging. "I had nothing else to do, and I did try to wake you but you insisted that Humans need sleep. So I respected your wishes."

"Mmmkay." Dean said, rolling off the bed and into an unceremonious pile on the floor, which woke san up in the process.

"Dean?" Cas and Sam said at the same time, both rolling over their beds to look at Dean, Cas a little more worriedly than Sam though who just rolled his eyes and lay back down. Cas remained where he was though, still with a worried and wide-eyed expression.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He said, pulling his clothes one while still on the floor, not bothering to get up. "Who wants breakfast?"

"If you're buying." Sam responded as Cas smiled and sat up. The two also got dressed as they talked.

"Cas you coming?"

He looked at Dean and shrugged. "If you want me there."

Dean just threw him his coat.

"Well then." Cas cocked his head and smiled as he pulled on his overcoat then walked up next to Dean as Sam went out the room ahead of them. Dean opened his mouth and was about to say something but was cut short as Cas pulled his head down into a kiss.

Dean moaned and placed his hands on Cas's hips, to which Cas repsonded by lacing his arms around Deans shoulders.

"Cas." Dean said pulling away slightly. "What will they do? Up in heaven? Surely they can't approve of this."

"You'd be surprised what they think of it." Cas said with a grimace then pulled away completely and started for the door.

"What will they do?"

Cas sighed and turned to face Dean when he was halfway. "I honestly don't know. Only two angels seem to know so far and I'm pretty sure God knows so... I guess we'll just have to wait for his judgement."

Dean smiled, pushing Cas out the door in front of him.

* * *

"No no Cas, you've gotta get in the back, Sammy rides shotgun. That's just the way it is."

"Sam rides a gun?" Cas frowned.

"That would be incredibly gross."

"Says the one fuvking a celestial being."

"A celestial being is better than a gun."

"I'm not fucking a fucking gun!"

"No need to get touchy."

"Um, I'll just sit in the back then." Cas said quietly and pointed.

"Thanks Cas." Dean said as the angel moved into the back seat before turning to Sam. "Bitch"

"Jerk."

* * *

They all got out and walked silently into the diner. On the way, Cas tried to take Deans hand but was confused when he didn't take it and just walked ahead.

As usual, they sat down in a corner and waited for the pretty waitress to arrive. Cas sat next to Sammy and opposite to Dean. A silence fell between them.

Cas looked away from both Dean and Sam while Sam looked out of the window. Then the waitress came over, smiling at Dean flirtatiously.

"What may I get you sugar?"

"Uh, three coffees a bacon sandwich, extra bacon, extra sandwich. And..." He looked expectantly at Sam.

"Egg and Toast please." He said with a smile. Cas narrowed his eyes slightly and cocked his head as the waitress smiled at Dean only then left.

Dean watched her as she walked away before turning back to the table. "So, heard anything from Bobby?"

"Not recently, although I did find this in the newspaper. " He pulled out article from his inside jacket and handed it to Dean. "Read the circled bit at the bottom." he gave Cas a look out of the corner of his eye before sitting back.

Dean glanced over it quickly. "So what do you think it is?"

"None actually, an animal attack could mean anything, I say we check it out."

"You sure? Doesn't scream supernatural to me."

"At this location, four animal attacks, all people with similar descriptions... It's worth a look."

Cas leaned over the table and looked over the article. "Looks like either a Vampire kill or a rogue animal." he said before sitting back again.

"So we're ruling out a werewolf attack?"

"Too clean, plus from the picture it doesn't look like the heart is missing."

"Fair enough." Lets head out to Vancouver then.

Sam raised his eyebrows and cocked his head then looked up as the waitress returned with their drinks. Cas narrowed his eyes further and frowned as she leant over the table and smiled at Dean as she placed their drinks down.

Dean smiled back then Cas watched as his eyes traveled lower and he smirked which made Cas look away and take a big sip from his drink.

When she was gone again, Dean looked over at Cas and saw his peeved expression.

"Whats got your feathers in a twist?"

Cas turned his head to look at Dean before sighing and standing.

"Ill be waiting outside." he said solemnly, before turning and walking away.

"Was it something I said?" He asked, looking to Sam.


	3. It's exactly what it looks like

Sam turned his head and gave him a pointed look. "Considering you were just flirting with that waitress and the fact I saw him try to hold your hand on the way in and you rejected it, I'm gonna take a guess that he's a bit upset man."

"Ugh" he sighed, running a hand through his hair and then getting up and following Cas out the door.

He looked around until he saw Cas sitting on a wall that surrounded the diner with his back to him. He looked out onto a small field that stood next to the diner, smiling a little when he spotted a horse walking over to him.

Dean stopped for a moment and watched Cas stand to greet the creature, watching carefully as the angel stroked the horses face tenderly and spoke softly

Dean stepped slowly closer, eager to hear what his friend was saying.

"Youve got it easy friend. No demons to constantly thraten the world, no responcibilities to keep your friends constantly alive, no ** of a... Well... Now I'm not so sure what Dean is to me... You have your partner and I can see the two of you are happy."

The horse whinnied softly and Cas chuckled. "Oh I see, well congratulations."

"Cas?" Dean spoke softly.

The angel jumped and turned but when he saw Dean he pulled an unreadble expression and turned back around.

"Hello Dean." he said in his low voice.

Sighing, dean moved to stand next to him. "Cas, I'm sorry."

Okay." He glanced at Dean sideways. "Does being with me embarrass you?"

"No." He answered too fast. "No. I'm just..." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm just not used to... This." Dean gestured between the two of them. "I'm not one for holding hands, I'm not used to being with a guy, hell I'm not used to being with anyone." Strong hands pulled Cas round to face Dean. "I don't know what this is between us, I don't know what you or I want it to be. I'm really trying here Cas." His expression looked pained and his eyebrows were drawn together. Dean wasnt exactly used to relationships, and those he'd had were very different. This was not just with a man, but with a whole new species. More than species really. Cas was Dean's friend and, as much a he wanted this, it just felt weird.

"I understand Dean." Cas said and lifted his hand to cup Deans face before thinking better and lowering it. "I don't mind if you don't want to hold hands oublically at first, I know that our kind of er, relationship is sumwhat still reverted by some people and it's only natural that you want time to get used to it." He paused and sighed. "It would make me feel better if you didn't flirt with others, especially women in diners." he glanced at the diner then Back to Dean again with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Its okay. I'll wait out here, you go back to Sam and finish eating."

"I'll see you in a bit."

Cas smiled then touched Dean gently on the arm, not knowing whether he should try to kiss or hug him or not.

Dean smiled back, but then turned to walk back inside.

He walked a couple of paces away before Cas spoke again. "Dean?"

He stopped and turned with a questioning gaze.

"Theres something I havnt told you, why I came back to you last night..."

Dean looked at him expectantly.

Cas rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhh well the thing is.. Balthazar... He..." He mumbled the rest of the sentence and blushed, not able to look Dean in the eye.

"You alright?"

"He sort of... Knows what we did..."

"Balthazar? Did he... Watch us?"

Cas nodded slowly, his face reddening further from embarrassment.

Some believe they don't. But I think they do.

"Yeah, I know. And now he does too." He grimaced slightly. "I don't think he'll do anything apart from tease us. I'd watch out if I were you."

"Maybe once this case is sorted, we could go out on a, uh... Date?"

When Dean said that, Cas's face brightened up as he smiled at Dean. "We could?"

"Yeah."

"Id like that."

"Well I'm gonna go and uh, breakfast."

"Okay Dean."

Dean sat back down and went straight back to his sandwich. Dean liked sandwiches, and Dean liked bacon. Bacon sandwiches he could marry.

"You find him?" Sam asked without looking up from the article that he was now seemingly engrossed in.

"Mmm" dean mumbled, piece of bacon hanging out his mouth.

"Did he accept your apology?"

"Oo 'aid I apologi'ed?"

Sam glanced up and raised his eyebrow at Dean. "Because I know you're not _that_ much of an ass just to follow him out there and gloat Dean."

"Wy 'ank oo." Swallowing his mouthful, he looked up to Sammy again. "We spoke, we sorted things out, the usual."

"So what's the deal with you guys? Are you... Dating? He asked carefully and out of curiosity because last night he hadn't gotten much out of Dean about from a huge denial that he was gay.

"Shut, I don't know Sammy. I don't know what this is, and it's all fucked up." He put his sandwich down and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not gay, but with Cas, it's like... I don't know. Different. We've spent our entire lives knowing that we can't _be_ with anyone, we can't _be_ happy, we just put them in danger." Dean looked up again to look his brother in the eye. "But with Cas it's not like that, the normal rules don't apply. He can look after himself more than we can, and I- I don't know."

Sam smiled back sympathetically but he couldn't help be a little envious. Dean had Cas and Sam had no-one. He had Ruby for a while, bunch of joy _that_ turned out to be, and he had gotten both Jessica and Madison killed.

"Well..." He started with a sigh, "I can't fully understand the situation that your in but I can sort of guess how you feel. It's not an easy life, ours, but Cas is... An angel. He can more than look out for himself and you, and I can see that he really cares for you." he broke his gaze to take a mouthful of his food. "I know this is new but, it may be one of the only chances you'll have to find something like this. You don't wanna die alone do you? And heck, after all we've both been through, I think especially you need something like this."

Dean gave Sam a strange smile, then finished off his food in two bites. "Shall we go back to my baby then?"

Sam remained silent, and Dean rolled his eyes. "The _ca_r Sammy."

"Yeah." Sam nodded then did the same before standing. Dean placed a $20 bill on the table before they both left the diner. As they walked out the door, Sam turned to face Dean while they walked.

"Its okay by the way."

"What?"

"You and Cas. I'm not bothered by it if you want to be with him." He put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Just letting you know it's cool with me." He smiled then moved to sit in the backseat.

Dean turned and smiled at his brother, and waited the two seconds it took for Cas to appear next to Sam.

"I though you were riding Dean's gun?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "He was not riding my gun, no one is... Never mind, it's a figure of speech."

"Thats okay Cas, you can _ride Dean's gun_ now I'm happy back here." Sam said with a wide grin aimed at Dean, which just made him narrow his eyes at his brother. Just because he accepted their relationship, didn't mean he'd let Dean out of a _little_ teasing now and again. Cas didn't get it though so he just smiled at Sam happily.

"Okay, thank you Sam." he said then climbed in the front.

Dean hid a smile as he drove out the parking lot.

Most of the journey to Vancouver was spent in a comfortable silence between the three. Sam listened to his iPod in the back as Dean's rock music blasted through the speakers, not bothering Cas who liked watching Dean tap his hands on the steering wheel or occasionally sing along with.

They had gotten to a softer song as they drove along a highway, all looking out of the windows in separate directions until they heard a voice which made them all jump.

"Hello."

Dean swerved slightly on the rode then glared at the source of the voice through the mirror; Gabriel.

"Dude! You can't just beam yourself into someone else's car while they're driving!"

"What? I came to see the happy couple." He said with a wide grin.

Dean put his foot down and tried to ignore the arch angel sitting in the back of his car.

"So how are you both?" He said as he leaned forward to rest his arms on the back of the front seats. "I half expected you two to be making out in the back while Sam drives or at least holding hands."

"Nobody drives my baby but me."

"So I see," He said then sat back, smiling at Sam who smiled back unsurely at him. "Mmh, Cassy I think you went for the wrong one." He added after a moment as he then leant forward and placed a hand on Cas's shoulder. Cas raised an eyebrow as the arc angel then disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Through the rear view, Dean watched Sam.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, what did he mean Cas?"

The other angel turned to glance out of the window. "I'm not sure." He said, even though he did.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose for what seemed the the gazzilionth time that day. "I swear this day gets weirder an weirder." Although neither Cas nor Sam heard him as they all went to concentrating on different things.

Once they were there, Dean scoped out the nearest motel so they could dump their stuff down for the night. Once finding one, they all stood by the car before going in.

"Do you two want a seperate room? I don't really want to be with you if you're planning on... You know... Again." Sam said tiredly.

With an awkward smile to his brother, Dean went in to pay for their rooms, leaving Sam and Cas alone by the impala.

Cas just stood there silently, staring off into space as they stood there.

Sam looke at him sideways before saying awkwardly, "soooo."

"Yes?" Cas turned to look at him exectantly.

"I don't know. Just trying to start a conversation."

"Oh, okay." Cas nodded then looked around trying to think up something to say. "does it bother you about Dean and I?"

Sam laughed. "This may or may not school you Cas, but you're not Deans's first lover."

Cas smiled. "I know, I was only asking because I consider us friends Sam."

"Well thanks. I never really asked Dean about Ruby, or about- I never asked for his permission at all. He would never have given it. But, thank you Cas. I hope this doesn't make anything... Awkward..." He said awkwardly.

"Yes, I hope it doesn't." Cas raised both eyebrows then looked down and pulled a face as if to prove his point.

Luckily it wasn't long until Dean returned with their keys, throwing one to Sam to catch, and keeping the other to himself. "See ya in the morningSammy. We got work to do."

"Sure, don't keep each other up too long." Sam winked then dissapeared off to his room, leaving Cas and Dean by the Impala.

Cas gave him a strange look.

But then Dean was pulling him along towards their room and his mind was suddenly on other things.

"Are you wanting to copulate again?" Cas said as he was veing pulled. He smiled as Dean had grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers together.

"I've spent the entire day driving, I need some exercise."

Cas grinned.

As soon as the door was shut, Dean pulled Cas close to him and kissed him. Cas squeaked in surprise then shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck.

With a moan, Dean picked Cas up, and then proceeded to carry him over to the double bed where he threw the Angel down, then pulled his shirt of before crawling over him.

Cas's hands went to Deans broad muscular chest and ran his hands over it as he pulled the hunter into another kiss.

While maintaining and deepening the kiss, Dean began to work at removing Cas's clothes.

Cas helped him by shrugging out of his over coat then his shirt buttons after his tie was pulled off from around his neck. Once undone fully, Cas let his shirt hang open as Dean pulled him closer and kissed him slowly. They then managed to unclothe their bottom halfs whilst barely parting lips, leaving Dean completely naked and Cas still in his unbuttoned White shirt. He quickly slipped it off and discarded it somewhere in the room before turning his full attention to Dean.

Dean looked down at the bare chest and ran one hand up it at the same time as he slid another to Cas's ass. "Ready?"

Cas shivered in delight at Dean's touches, nodding vigorously instead of verbally answering as he looked down at the man with big, pleading blue eyes.

Dean slowly entered his first finger, distracting Cas with another kiss, who moaned into his mouth at the intrusive feeling. After a while though, he got used to the feeling and kissed back faster, using his the techniques that the pizza man had showed him.

As dean added finger number two, he lowered his hips a little, and for a moment, Cas's clock rubbed against his.

Cas broke away from his mouth and gapsed/moaned at the contact, shutting his eyes and turning his head to the side to hide his flushed expression from Dean while his mouth hung open in pants.

"Haah... D-Dean!" Cas muttered between pants, beginning to squirm slightly from Dean's fingers, wanting the other insertable part of his body instead of the current ones.

Dean added a final finger, moving them slowly in and out.

"I feel ready, just enter me already, please?" Cas moaned and opened his eyes again to give Dean a pleading look.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Its fine, I just need you..." he gave a small thrust of hus hips to prove the point.

Dean was more than happy to oblige. He lined himself up so that as soon as his fingers left, he could slide his cock right in after.

6/19

Cas cried out loudly in pleasure, grinning and shutting his eyes again as he felt Dean enter him.

Dean took Cas's cock in his hand, and began to pump. A few moments later he moved his hips in time with them, thrusting into Cas.

"Ahh...! Dean!" Cas cried out.

Dean grunted and continued his slow, hard, deep and feelingful pace. "Ugh- Yes, _Cas_."

Cas placed his hands and gripped onto Deans hips, his nails digging in slightly as he used the position to bring them closer and grind better on Deans thrusts.

Dean brought their mouths together again, taking Cas's bottom lip between his and kissing softly.

Moans muffled by Deans mouth, Cas moved his hands around Deans's a'ss and squeezed his cheeks while he continued to thrust into him.

"Mmmm." Dean moaned softly, sliding his tongue into Cas's mouth while keeping up his steady rhythm.

Cas continued to moan into Dean's mouth, feeling almost overcome by the amount if pleasure that the hunter was giving him at this moment. He felt the familiar feeling that he felt before his orga'sm last time as raised his hands to rest on Deans broad cheat as if to tell him.

To which dean moaned louder in acknowledgement. He roled his hips harder, deeper, but did not pick up his pace. He wanted this to be slow, he wanted to _feel._ It was around then that he felt his own orgasm approaching.

Cas made a sort of whimpering sound, not like a pained one though, more of a whine as how long the feeling was drawing out. Although as Dean's co'ck reached his special place, the feeling grew and overcame him as he came with a cry of Deans name loudly.

Dean carried on his movements until be was done a few moments later.

Looking down at Cas's body, coated in a thin layer of sweat, Dean felt the need to kiss him again. Once he had almost got his breath back, dean pulled out and moved to lie on his side next to Cas.

Cas lay still for a moment before turning onto his side and curling up next to Dean with a hand resting on his chest. They both panted until they got their breaths back, then Cas angled his head to look at Dean.

"Hey, uh, Dean, I... I... Actually never mind." and he turned back to snuggle against him again.

A hand ran up and down Cas's side, and husky words were whispered in his ear. "What is it Cas?"

Cas's face flushed red as he tried to hide it from the other. "I-it's nothing. Goodnight."

"Cas..." Dean breathed, stroking his fingers down the Angel's face until eyes met his. Dean kissed Cas's mouth softly before withdrawing to look at him again. He admired how soft his skin and lips were, and how they were slightly rouged from their recent activity. "Cas..."

"I wasn't going to say anything... It was a slip of the Tongue." Cas said softly, looking down at Deans chest instead of his face.

Dean tilted his head back up with a finger and kissed him again. "Good, because I don't like secrets." This time, when he kissed him, he held Cas close. It was a longer kiss, but just as soft and gentle as the last. These were sides if Dean Cas had never seen before, and he felt himself just melt.

He smiled back at Dean, his expression masking the fact that he was lying but he didn't feel ready to share it yet. He had been about to proclaim his love for the hunter, but upon second thoughts realized that in saying that, it could scare him off. So for now, he just bottled the words inside of his to use another day then yawned, to which looked adorable to Dean.

"Can we sleep? You've tired me out quite a bit?"

Dean chuckled and kissed the angel's head chastely. "I thought you didn't sleep." But dean wrapped an arm round his lover and rest his head down on the pillow anyway,

"I meant for you. I just wanted an excuse to cuddle up to you all night."

"You can do that anyway."

Cas smiled into Deans chest and kissed it. "Sleep well."

Dean smiled and held his angel close as he drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, in room number 6...

Sam lay down on his bed, his earphones plugged into his ears to try and block out the sounds of his brother banging Cas. Really, did Dean /have/ to get him a room _right_ next to theirs? He frowned when he felt a hand running up his leg and jerked upright with a glare on his features only stopping when he saw who it was.

"Hello Sam."


	4. Gam Sandwiches

**I'm away until friday so the next update wn't be until then. Toodles x**

* * *

Sam lay down on his bed, his earphones plugged into his ears to try and block out the sounds of his brother banging Cas. Really, did Dean _have_ to get him a room _right_ next to theirs? He frowned when he felt a hand running up his leg and jerked upright with a glare on his features only stopping when he saw who it was.

"Hello Sam." Gabriel looked up from his place between Sam's legs and crawled up to place a kiss on the hunter's lips.

"Gabe." Sam grinned before leaning closer to kiss him again. "Why did you appear like that earlier in the car? We could've been exposed..."

"Mmmm, I like it when you're exposed." Gabriel smirked against Sam's lips. "Just a little joke on Cassy."

Sam rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but smile. "Okay." He pulled the earphones from his ears then placed the device on the side before looking up at Gabriel seductively. "I prefer it when we're both _exposed_."

"Oooh, I love it when you talk dirty." Gabe kissed him again while he undid the plaid shirt- seriously, the guy was like a walking tea towel.

"I know you do, _Gabriel_." Sam said in a husky tone, and then as soon as his shirt was unbuttoned, flipped their positions.

"Uh. So _sexy_" he growled, beginning to remove the rest of Sam's clothing.

He helped the arc angel by pulling his shirt off his shoulders then his undershirt over his head before leaning down to capture Gabriel's lips in a hot, passionate kiss.

Gabe sucked on Sam's tongue, drawing it into his own mouth and exciting delicious moans from Sam. At the same time his hands moved over the muscles of Sam's chest and back before coming to the man's hips where he began to pull at his jeans.

Sam moaned into the kiss, using his tongue to explore Gabriel's mouth and run it over his. He helped by unbuckling his belt and undoing his jeans before pulling them down to his knees, kicking them off before realizing that Gabriel was still funny clothed. He raised a cheeky eyebrow then started to unbutton Gabriels's shirt, placing kisses down his chest as the buttons came undone.

Gabriel sighed pleasantly at the touch.

Once fully undone, Sam slipped the garment off his shoulders then threw it behind him then sucked hard on Gabriel's neck. He licked, nipped and sucked, focusing on one part of his neck which eliminated all kinds of delicious sounding moans from the Angel.

Throwing his head back, Gabriel wriggled out of the rest of his clothing so he lay completely naked below Sam.

Gabe moved his hands from Sam's hips to his ass where he held him down so their cocks could rub together. "Mmmm. Sam." Gabe kissed Sam's temple as he moved his hips.

Placing his arms either side of Gabriel, Sam used his higher position to grind into his hips harders, making them both moan at the contact. "Mmh, you're so _hot_ Gabe..." Sam whispered softly in his ear.

"Mmmm, Sam." Gabe groaned, rubbing his hips harder against him.

Sam moaned at the action then moved a hand around Gabriel's ass and slid a single digit into his hole.

"uhhh, _Sammy_!" Gabriel grunted as he felt the hunter's finger inside him.

"Mmmh, I love it when you call me that." Sam said huskily then bit lightly down onto Gabriels shoulder as he added a second finger.

"uhhh!" Gabe grunted as he felt the Hunter's fingers inside him. He rolled over so that they lay on their sides facing each other as his fingers prepared the Angel. While he kept his finger busy, Sam captured Gabriel's lips in another kiss, moaning into his mouth at the feeling inside of him.

"Mmmm, Sam." Gabe groaned, rubbing his hips harder against him.

"Sammy_, Sammy!"_

Sam ran his teeth and Tongue over his skin, leaving dots of purpley-red all over his neck and torso. He felt chills in his core every time the man underneath him so much as whispered his pet name. It also sounded really sexy when he said it.

Gabe grabbed Sam by the hair and pulled his mouth to his. He ground his hips against Sam impatiently. "More. Sammy now."

Sam chuckled slightly then kissed him reassuringly. "Hang on Gabe, I gotta make sure you're prepared first so I don't hurt you."

"You can't hurt me Sam. I'm too badass." Gave smirked

Sam raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Alright then."

He pulled his fingers out then reached into the bedside cabinet so pull out some lube. He poured some out of the bottle before giving himself a few strokes to make sure he was sufficiently lubbed up, before moving Gabriel onto his side and laying down behind him. He lined himself up with his hole then pushed the tip in only, teasing him.

"Damnit Sammy, stop playing with me." He turned his head to face Sam and wink, "that's my job."

"Actually that's _my_ job Gabe." Sam smirked and reached around his body to grab his hard cock. Gabriel gasped as he began to jerk him off and bite his shoulder again, still keeping only the tip of his own dick inside him.

"Ugh, S_am_." Gabe ground his ass against Sammy, getting as much of Sam in him as he could. "Sammy please. I need you Sammy."

Sam chuckled lightly at the sound of desperation in his tone then changed the biting to a kiss before pushing himself completely inside the Arc Angel.

"Uh, _YesSam_." Gabe reached an arm behind him to squeeze Sam's thigh.

Sam grunted in reply then started to thrust his hips into him, usingbhis hand to pump his cock to the same rhythm.

"YES! Uh, _Sam_." Gabe moved his hips, up ad down between Sam's hand and cock. "Harder, harder."

Sam groaned deeply and plunged himself deeper inside, using one hand to grip Gabriels hips so that he could. "Uhh, Gabe! FUCK!"

"_Sam!_ " Gabe moved his hips faster.

"Mmm, you feel so good!" Sam moaned as he changed the angle of his thrusts slightly, hitting the bundle of nerves inside of Gabriel

"UH! Oh Sammy. _Sammy_."

Sam could feel his body perspiring, his sweat mixing with Gabriel's as he ground his whole body into the arc angle on the in-thrusts, and after a few minutes of this, he felt close to his orgams. Gabriel's cock was starting to leak pre-cum out of the tip as Sam's hand flew vigorously up and down his shaft.

"Gabe, baby, I think I'm close!"

"Keep going." Gabriel reached his other hand behind his head to grip the back of Sam's neck. The Angel had his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth hung open. "S-am, uh"

Sam also shut his eyes, concentrating on holding it back o make this moment last longer. "Yes... Yes! YES! mmhGabe!"

_"SAM!"_ Gabe cried with his orgasm before falling limp against Sam's chest.

Sam let go of his cock but then kept thrusting into him until his came a few seconds later. Sam leant his body onto Gabriel's as they lay there panting, leaving his cock inside him for a moment before pulling out. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel's stomach before leaning in to kiss his shoulder. "Are you staying tonight?"

"Maybe." Gabriel sat up, then moved to straddle Sam's waist. "But I'll only keep you up all night." He smirked, running his hands over Sam's shoulders and down his chest

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." Sam sent Gabriel a seductive look.

Gabe kissed him, running fingers through Sam's hair.

When he pulled back up, Gabriel found himself stroking Sam's cheek.

Sam looked up questioningly at Gabriel. "Hey, do you think we should tell Dean soon? About us, I mean he's with Cas now, so...?"

"Mmm, I d'no." Gabe got off and lay 90 degree to Sam with his head rested on his abdomen. "I'm not sure I could ever live it down with Cas though -Or you with Dean. I mean, I'll always have my position in heaven... I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Gabriel took Sam's hand and kissed it lightly, then just held it against his chest. "You can tell him if you want."

Sam smiled back then shook his head. "Maybe your right, although Cas isn't the type of person to make fun of people. Although I'd rather we do it together?"

"I'd rather not."

"Why not?"

"Got better things to do." He smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Fine. We'll give it a bit longer then. Besides..." he pushed Gabriel off him and held him up by the shoulders so that they were both on their knees facing each other. "I kinda like all this sneaking around." he leaned closer to Gabriel and brushed his lips against his.

As Gabriel ran his hands once again from Sam's shoulders, down his chest, Gabriel placed open-mouthed kisses in their wake.

Once he had trailed his entire chest and come near to Sam's cock, he smirked against the muscle. Looking up at him, Gabriel took his entire cock in mouth at once.

"Ohhhh!" Sam moaned, his eyes lidding as he watched Gabriel take him in the mouth. He moved his hands to rest in the trickster's hair, running his digits through his soft brown hair to encourage him further.

Gabe sucked hard, bobbing his head up and down. After a while he slowed his pace, instead drawing tantalizing patterns with his tongue. He wrapped his tongue around the head, mixing between sucking and flicking his tongue along the slit.

"mmmh, oh god Gabe!" Sam moaned as he involuntarily thrust into Gabriel's mouth.

Gabe continued to move his mouth in similar movements until he felt Sam's coc'k begin to twitch in his mouth.

"That's it, right there!" Sam told him, shutting his eyes fully and throwing his head back with a louder moan as a wave of pleasure coursed through him.

Gabe's cheeks hollowed as he sucked from the base to the tip.

"Mmh, Gabe..."

He licked a trail up the underside of Sam's cock to plant a soft kiss to the end.

'How does he do it so fast?' Sam thought as he felt his release begin to well up inside him again. "Mmh, Gabe... Gonna come..."

"Mmmm" Gabe moaned, sending vibrations up Sam, which did it for him as he came in his mouth, crying out his name as he did.

Gabe swallowed it all in one and licked his lips at Sam, who smirked then cupped his face before kissing him hard. Gabriel kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down on top of him, both laughing as they went into another round.

-The next morning-

When Sam awoke the next morning Gabriel was gone, much to his sadness, and had left him a tired, sticky and naked mess on the bed. He quickly get cleaned up and dressed before leaving his room and heading out the door in search of his brother and Cas.

Meanwhile in the other room,

Dean was lying on his front, sprawled out like a starfish on top of Cas.

Cas hadn't moved in a while, not wanting to wake Dean accidentally in the process so he just lay there and stared at the ceiling.

With Sam's knock on the door, Dean awoke with a snort. "Cas?"

"I'm here." Cas said, looking up at Dean and smiling.

"Hey, you guys up yet?" Sam shouted through the door.

"No!" Dean shouted from on the bed, pulling on some clothes on the way to the door. Just before he opened it, he turned to see if Cas was decent.

During Dean's sleep, Cas had put on some underwear and was in the process of pulling on his trousers, so Dean decided to open the door to Sam.

"Looks like someone had fun last night." He said with a sly grin.

"Funny... Sounded like someone else did too." Dean challenged with a wink. "Where'd ya find her? Or was it just you and your laptop in there, if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Very funny Dean." Sam narrowed his eyes then looked past Dean to see Cas buttoning up his shirt. "I'll give you guys a minute or two before we leave." He said then turned and headed for the car. Cas watched him go with a knowing look but dropped the expression the moment Dean turned around.

"So you ready to go?" He asked, sweeping past Cas and stealing a kiss from his lips.

"Yes." Cas said with another smile as he put on his jacket. He then grabbed his trench coat and tie of the floor before walking up to Dean and pulling him down into a longer kiss. When they parted, he whispered, "I'm ready."

"I'm not." He whispered, grabbing Cas by the waist and pulling their bodies together, kissing his lover once more.

"Now I am." Dean winked, grabbing his bag off the floor and pulling Cas with him.

Cas just grinned like a lovestruck idiot as Dean dragged him out of the room. Sam was already by the car, leaning against it and looking like he was texting someone. He looked up and smiled when he saw the two coming and quickly put his phone away.

"Ready to go now?"

"Mmmm, Breakfast!" Dean grinned, getting out the keys and climbing in. "Then where to? The detective working on the case or the victim's families?"

"We could split? Make the job easier and we can find out things quicker." Sam said as he hoped in the backseat, smiling at Cas who smiled back with a nod of thanks as he slid into the front.

"Fine, I'll do whatever one I _don't _need the monkey suit for."

Sam rolled his eyes then shrugged. "Guess I got the family then. You and Cas take the other place."

"Alriight! So, drive through breakfast."

"Sounds good."

"So, point the way Sammy."

And so Sam gave directions for them to go, and Dean dropped him off at the first victim's house before driving on to the police station. It was when he got there that he realized he should probably suit up too.

"So what are we going in as?" Cas asked, looking expectantly at Dean.

"FBI. Wait a sec while I put my suit on." He said, Getting out so he isn't have to climb over the seats of his precious baby. Once in the back, he started stripping.

Cas had been looking out of the windows but caught a glimpse of him changing in the rearview mirror, so he subtly used his angel powers of telekeneticness to angle it better and watch Dean even more subtly.

Never let it be said that changing in the back of a car was easy. It wasn't. Dean lay on his back with his legs in the air, pulling his trousers on.

Once he was finished, he climbed out of the car, straightening his suit and adjusting his tie.

"Hey Cas, grab the FBI ID out the glove box for me will ya?"

Cas coughed away the blush that had come across his cheeks then looked in the glove compartment to fish them out. He then got out of the car and chucked one to Dean as they walked over to the police station.

Dean walked ahead with practiced confidence and went to the man at the front desk. "Hi, I'm looking for a detective inspector Joe Bush?"

The man at the desk gave him then Cas a funny look. "Who wants to know?"

"Agent Latimer, FBI." He flashed his badge at the man who had obviously been on seventy too many donut runs.

He nodded in acknowledgement then looked to Cas who stared blankly at him for a second then took out his badge and held it up for the man to see (the right way up this time) The man nodded then stood up, struggling slightly, then walked away, beconning for the two to follow.

They followed him to a small dark office at the back of the station. The walls were a dull petrol blue and the carpet a moth-eaten dreary grey. Although clean, the room looked shabby and bleak. Man obviously didn't like his job. On the desk was a neat pile of papers, a framed family photo, a phone, and a laptop where a man Dean assumed was DI Bush was working.

He glanced up after a few seconds, frowning at the two as he looked at them both. "Can I help you?"

Dean raised his badge at the man. "We're here about the uh... Animal attacks? Anything you have on that case would be great."

"Oh right." He motioned for them to take. A seat as he stood to root through a filing cabinet. "Though I'm not sure what the FBI want to do with this, it was just some rogue animal."

"Any idea on the type of animal?"

"Well." He pulled the file out then walked over to the two, placing the file down in Front of Dean. "It looks like it should've come from a wild beast like a bear or a wolf."

"You don't know which?"

"Well, the victims were mauled to death but it's impossible to tell which. There were no fur scraps, no DNA samples, so we cant be sure what exactly did it. And the weirdest part, there was no sign of a break -in.

"Hmm, okay." He handed the file to Cas. "Any other similar attacks in the past?"

"Err, possibly. Why would that be relevant though?" he said with a frown.

"It's just procedure."

He raised both eyebrows then shrugged and rummaged in the files again. "Let me see... There are 4 more attacks like this, all happened within the last three years." he handed four more files to Dean.

"Thank you sir, this has been very helpful."

"Feel free to take them with you. As far as were concerned they're closed cases, bug if the FBI want to further investigate then it's nothing to do with us now." He smiled then sat back down.

Dean nodded and followed Cas out the door.

"So what are we thinking this is? Werewolf? Hell hound? Demonic possession of an animal?" Cas asked once they were clear of the building and back standing by the car.

"I guess we'll have to ask Sammy."

"Yeah." Cas agreed, hoping into the front seat.

"He won't be done yet."

"Ok... So what so we do in the meantime?"

"Whatever you want."

He thought for a second. "How about we go on a... What did you call it, data?"

"A date?" Dean closed the door behind him. "It's probably a bit early. But we could anyway. Where d'you wanna go?"

"I... Don't really know. I've never been on one before..."

"Well what is there in Vancouver?"

They ended up back at the motel, a sandwich each, and a lamp instead of candle between them.

"So, this is a date then?"

"Yup! Oh wait." Dean crossed the room to get two bottles of beer out a plastic bag. "Here we go." He popped them open and placed one in from of each of them before sitting down opposite Cas. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Cas smiled and then lifted the bottle to his lips.

Dean drank from his, then set it back down on the table. He smiled awkwardly at Cas, not really knowing what to do.

Cas, of course not really knowing what to do and thinking this was normal, just sat there and with his bottle in his hands and smiled back when Dean looked at him.

Cas looked up at the ceiling.

"Wanna have sex?"

* * *

**We love all your reviews. They are very encouaging. Keep 'em coming dears. ;)**

**Hopefully the first part of this chapter scored points for Shockin' y'all. Tell us what you think,**

**x**


End file.
